afterlife ever after
by jesswolf22
Summary: Kagome and Sota are lost souls that come a cross a hollow. they then are save by soul reaper's.(up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

fix

afterlife ever after

i do not own those two anime's.

Anime Inuyasha-Bleach

and thank you to every one who read this story.

On top of the high hill in Tokyo Japan sits, a Shinto shrine that once was full of life. Now there is none when the mother and her father-in law loss the two kids that bring them so much joy. What they do not know they are still around and those siblings are about to go on a journey of a lifetime or should it be call afterlife time.

The two kids were standing at the Torii (Shinto gate) holding hands while looking at their home, and then they both look at each other with tears in their eyes.

When Sota look at his big sister, he has hope in his eyes he knows that he will be all right because he has his sister with him. In addition, whatever happens they will do it together. Therefore, when he turned to his sister he then begins to ask her the one thing that has been bugging him.

"Sis why do you think we are still here? And what are those chains for?" He asks while picking up the chain with fear in his eyes.

Kagome did not know what to say to her bother. She had never in her travel in the past had she seen those chains and when she met the soul piper here in her time the kids did not have chains either.

However, she does not want to worry her brother so she tries to hide her fear for his sake, then she smiled before she answers her brother." Sota everything will be okay I will take care of you, I'm going to take us to the soul piper and then he will help us." She had said it with such kindness within her voice that her brother will not worry.

Sota then let go of his sister's hand, then he said with a happy tone, but he also asks her a question.

"Okay sis but how will you understand him once we find him, you told me that he is a floating blob that helps children who had passed by playing a flute and playing with them. So, does he talk?

Kagome look at her brother, and then she replies. "When I first met him he had said nothing to me, but somehow I understand him. However, I can't say if he can talk "after Kagome said this, they begin to walk down the same road they pass every day when they were once alive they pass their friends' house who still morning for them.

They had kept going until they notice they were in a different town Kagome was about to tell Sota maybe they should turn back when she hears her brother yell, then she saw him point at the ugliest thing she ever saw in her life eh never mind, but it is still ugly.

"Hey sis is that the soul piper." Yell Sota who was pointing at a gross monster thing that was round and that had a little girl in it big hands.

I look at Sota with worry in my eyes I have to do something to try to help the girl, but also to try to keep Sota safe.

"Sota run that is not the soul piper, I do not know what it is, but I can't let that thing hurt the girl."

Sota all at once start to pray for his sister and for the girl when he saw his sister runs at the thing head on. Hope that someone will come to save them all.

When Kagome run at the thing, her hands start to glow pink when she had hit it. She had only made the thing mad, but when she hit him with the power in her hands it had surprise him enough so he had dropped the girl. The thing with a bone mask snare at Kagome he then snared out at her.

"You are now going to be my lunch. "Only thing Kagome what to do is too screamed and ran away, but she knows if she does that, then the girl will be killed.

Therefore, she then stands her grand and reply to him, "Try me sick piece of nothing." Just then, out of nowhere a door appears out of sky then within it appears two men with black and white clothes and swords.

When Kagome had seen them all that run through her mind was pleased let them be someone that can help stops that gross thing that wants the others and me for lunch.

Within the back Sota who had been, praying for helped was happy when someone did come to save them.

The little girl with pink hair who had fallen to the ground had awoken and when she saw her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning ooc'ness with Kenpachi Zaraki**

**Sota, Kagome, Ikkaku Madarame**

**This story was made to be funny.**

**I do not own bleach or Inuyasha.**

Before the door open

"Caption do you really think Lieutenant Yachiru is in trouble" ask a bald-headed man with red eyeliner and black eyes who are wearing a black haori with a white shirt under it and he has black hakama with his sword at his side.

The bald-headed man who was talking beforehand was given an evil grin than his caption said to him with a hint of madness in his tone "she belongs with me if I say she needs help you will not question me Madarame."

The man then took his blade out, and then he slashes it into the air. After he had done that, a door appears for them, and then they both walk into it to the living world.

With Yachiru

When the pink hair girl had first awoken; she had recalled how the unknown spirit girl had risk her safety for her, and then when how the girl's hands had start to glow and it had shocked the hollow, and then she senses her best friend/caption when she had first spot him just then, she begins to run cheerful right towards him with her arms wide-open and a big grin on her face while screaming out. "Kenny yeah you had made it!"

When the young girl had made it to the older man with the black and white haori/ hakama kimono he picks her up and sit her on his shoulder, then he starts to look around the place along with the other man who is only standing a few feet away from his captain waiting for his orders.

The men with the girl on his shoulder then ask her what had happened. And why she had not killed the hollow.

While in the backward, the hollow was not please that they had dis-remembered him so he was getting irritated by the minute.

While the sibling's was pondering, what is happening and whom those people may be.

"Yachiru what going on here and why did you never report back, and who are those twos souls standing there and why had you not eliminated that hollow" then he turns to look at his third in commend Ikkaku Madarame then he order him to kill the hollow.

Ikkaku did as his caption had order him to do but he was not happy, for one reason was because the hollow was weak but he did it anyway.

When he had first turned around; he saw the two spirits sitting on the ground hugging each other in terror.

When he begins to walk up to them, they had begun to shake in fear. He had walked close enough to them that he attempts to talk to them.

"Hey you two there is no reason to fear me and the other's we are here to help you" but when he had come to close to them the girl then jump in a weak fighting pose, then all at once she said with a stiff voice "how are we supposed to believe you." While trying to had her brother from them.

However when this was going on Yachiru had been telling her caption everything of how she got captor in the hollow hands and then how the girl come along and confronted the hollow and when the girl hands had all at once start to glow pink and it had shock the hollow.

Ikkaku was not pleased with the young girl so when he was about to say something to the black hair girl he was stopped by his caption.

"Hey you girl you got nerve. You do not know how to fight yet you still tries to stand up to something you were afraid of to protect an innocence child. In addition, just now you risk yourself to keep that young man behind you safe. What do you say for yourself because I can tell you are not strong, but there is something about you that screams uncountable powers? "

"Hey who do you think you're cannot talk about my sister likes that and she is strong she just never had been trained in her power's that why she has no control. Also a year ago her soul was spilt so there." Sota said while folding his arms across his chest, then he look at his sister with a shell shock look on her face, then he realizes that he had just said too much.

"What" was shouted out from the two-soul reapers mouths only one just nod his head he then said: "that explain why she feels off?" Then we had better get her and you to Soul Society. I also want to make a deal with you girl." Was said by the man with spiky black hair that had a black patch over his left eye, and he has scars all over his face and arms.

"Hey you we do not make agreement with someone we do not know." was the black hair girl reply. With her head turn to the side with passion like look within her eyes

All at once, there was laughter.

"I like you girl you got determination you will need, that were you two are going."

By the way I am Captain Kenpachi Zaraki when he said his name he gives them both a smirk that made both of them shiver in fear. He then introduces the girl on his shoulder. The girl on my shoulder is Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. She starts to waive at them, then Yachiru said in a happy sweet tone:" once I get your names I will give you a nick name because I just decide to make you two my brother and sister, you do not have to thank me." she reply with an evil grin on her face.

Kagome and Sota were now more frightened.

Then Kenpachi turns to look at his third sit of commend he, then said. "The man who just killed the hollow is Ikkaku Madarame."

Ikkaku look at both of the sibling and give them a halfhearted smile, and then he said, "Alright you now know our names so now tell us your names so we can get going." Right on, top of his head was a beating vain that look ready to pop.

"Oh chrome dome just calm down." Yachiru said with laughter in her voice.

"Yeah chrome dome just calm down what if everyone not ready to go yet." Was Sota reply behind his sister back with a big smile on his face?

"Why you stop hiding behind the girl and fight me." Was the only thing Ikkaku had said? He knows it wise not to fight with Yachiru anymore.

All at once, they hear a giggler that put the argument on hold.

"Hey, sis stop laughing it is not that funny." Was Sota reply to his sister?

"Alright I am Kagome this troublemaker at my side is Sota and he is my younger brother, I am a miko, but was never train how to use my powers and Sota had been showing signs of having powers of a monk, but that was when we were still alive so I do not know if he had lost it.

"So Mister Kenpachi; what you want to proposal to me?" Kagome had response with a smile on her face.

"My deal is for you to train as a soul reaper under me and for you to marry one of my men, so girl what's your answer."

However, inside Kenpachi head he was surprise to come face to face with his old friends grandkids. He had never thought he will be the ones to take them back but he did promise the old woman if he should come across her grandkids, he would train them. However, she never said I could not have some fun messing with them. By making a deal with one of them, and Hmp the old woman should feel thrilled that I offer one of my men to her granddaughter.

On his face, was a big smirk knowing the girl will not refused him? Because what Ayrin had told him everything about her grandkids.

**I'm going to redo chapter 3 it may be done after Christmas **


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey what type of deal is that are you a crazy man." Shout Sota.

While Kagome reply was more in a calm way.

"Om what do you mean Mister Kenpachi that I have to marry one of your men?" Kagome said with a scare smile on her face. She has no problem training and becoming part of his group but the other deal seems way out there.

"As I said before I well train you to be soul reaper but not for nothing girl you are strong but as you are now you are weak as a day old kitten without her mother. However, I can see you have raw strength like me so either marry one of my men or I will let soul society plan who you should marry once they see your true strength" he said with a evil grin on his face. He know that soul society will not care who the girl marries but she will not know and he knows that Ayrin will not say anything to her granddaughter she proudly help try to find her soul mate with her son- in law and his mother when they are not busy.

Then Sota bought him from his thought when he started to yell at him

"Hey you that's not right you can't do this to my sister" yell out Sota.

"Sota wait," then she turns to Kenpachi with a fierce look on her face then she reply to him "I will agree to this but you have to do one thing for me "Said Kagome with a sad smile then she look back at Kenpachi and the other two then she said.

Kenpachi then give her grin then he said to her "yeah sure" he know that it is going to be her brother and he had no plains on taking the boy from her from the start. She then said all right Sota is to live will ever I live and no harm should not came to him. Then she said in a bright smile if you agree to this then we are ready to go then. Then she look back up then she said " oh and if anything should ever happen to him you will know the true meaning of woman's wrath is worst then hell."

Kenpachi start to laugh at what the girl just said. Then he look Kagome in the eye and he reply to her "it's best to have a ferocities woman on my side then ageists me" then he give her a grin then he said to her, "we have a deal girl." While walking up to her.

Then he had pick her up while Ikkaku grab the boy and Yachiru open up the door with a happy skip to her step she has plans to set her new gome drop up with Ikkaku since they would look cute together but she well get help with her shinigami women's association group.

To be continue

In addition, what should Yachiru nickname Sota.

First i what to give thanks to every ones who read this story and who read my note to those that have review thanks allot.

Kagome pairing

firestone1836

EverRose808

ShadowQueen1995

AlrightAI

Martyna1


	4. Chapter 5

I'm not going to lie I don't have time anymore to write, plus I move again, and I still not got any better with my heath.

I'm sorry for doing this to you all. I'm letting you down along with myself. And I'm ashame of doing this.

But all of my story well be up for adoption now. If any body have any more qustions why I'm doing this or what to take one of my storys here my email jesswolf2

Have a lovely day.


End file.
